fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Missions
Missions are important and come in 3 forms: Nano Missions - Information about a Fusion shall be sent to you via email Guide Missions - Computress Needs your help for these missions which are the story plot World Missions - Missions give by different NPC objects in your area By completing missions you are awarded Taros (Fusionfall Currency), Fusion Matter (EXP Points and used for making Nano's) and or an item or crate (via a crate when opened becomes an item) PROLOGUE Complete what is given to you # Learn basic movements (W = Forward, S = Backwards, D = Side Step Right -If you use default setting 2- and A = Side Step Left) # Camera Control (Uses your mouse to steer your camera around your environment or the Q and E keys) # Jumping (To jump press the Space Bar key and continue on to where Ben and Numbuh 5 are waiting) # Numbuh 5 shall give you a weapon you shall automatically equip it. Combat Basics (Click your mouse to fire at targeted enemy # Defeat Cyberus # Follow instructions given to you by Computress (Interaction with NPC objects, defeat Fusion Ogre and return item to Numbuh 2) # You shall then have to warp to Fusion Buttercup's Lair and defeat her to be awarded with a Nano # Exit and stun Cyberbeak. # You shall automatically continue and witness the Destruction of Tech Square..... you are then dropped off at Sector V = The Future = Nano Missions (3) * Practice Pranks * Get Reddy * Scary Monsters Guide Missions (5) * Into the Vortex * Haste Makes Paste * 2X4 Technology * Bring Me Head of Larry 3000 * Time to Go World Missions (23) * Spawn Spree * Map Trap * Pokey Protection * Shock and Ow * Gum Drop * Eddy Money * Get the Goods * Black Out Blitz * Hot Potato * Jack and the Giant Robot * Raptor Rampage * Dawn of the Spawn * Going Places * Candy Jarrr! * Trailer Trash * Picnic Patrol * Neighborhood Watch * Robbing the Toppings * Comic Capers * Band of Bandits * Tech Support * Messages Across Time * Meet Mandark = The Past = Nano Missions * Lame Imitation * Fizzy Rox And Roll * Lab Accidents * Creature Discomfort * Mistaken Eddentity * Scrapheap Scrap Guide Missions Ben Tennyson Guide Missions ''- Help Ben stop Fuse from getting his hands on secret plumber technology.'' * Gear Up * Terrafuser Tango * Pesky Problems * Follow Your Node * Hide and Go Eek * Pokey Punch-Out * Bugs and Earplugs * Base Case, Part One * Base Case, Part Two * Major Minor * Nuclear Haste Dexter Guide Missions ''- Help Dexter find out who or what is making the heroes disappear.'' Edd Guide Missions ''- Help Edd find secret candy stashes, sweet treasures but dirty secrets!'' Mojo Jojo Guide Missions ''- Help this nefarious monkey find a new and better improved monkey army to fight Fuse.'' Sector V, The Suburbs World Missions ------